


Improved Technique

by Anonymous



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, idk if cheating or open relationship yet so it's up to you, references to Lise Hampton/Michael Garibaldi, references to Lise's past relationships with men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lise is never satisfied in bed. Catherine wants to help.
Relationships: Lise Hampton/Catherine Sakai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Improved Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my twisted rarepair mind. I'm hoping to get a few more stories done with these two and how their relationship develops because shipping pretty girls who never interacted on screen is my passion. But for now, some humble smut is all I have to offer. Hope you enjoy!

Michael was an in-and-out kind of guy. It usually left Lise finishing herself off after a minute of his uncomfortable thrusts if she was lucky. She guessed she’d faked more orgasms with him than she had with Franz or William, but it might’ve only been because Michael wanted to have sex ten times more than the both of them combined. 

Franz was sweet--at the time, anyway. William was… well, he was William. He didn’t have much stamina left at his age, or much time with how much he devoted to his business. And with Michael, she didn’t have the heart to tell him he wasn’t the sex god he thought himself to be. Even if she did, it’d take years to repair his ego before he could begin improving his technique; or lack thereof.

It made Lise glad he’d suggested bringing Catherine into the company. Unlike with Michael, all of Catherine’s attention was on her; on  _ Lise.  _ And while this probably wasn’t what he’d had in mind at the time--if he did, it would’ve included him in the middle--it wasn’t where Lise had thought it’d go either. Catherine started off as an employee she confided in a bit too often. One thing led to another, and before she knew it she was being eaten out by her husband’s missing friend’s ex-fiancee. 

As Catherine’s fingers encircled her clit, Lise ached to have them inside of her. Arching into her touch wasn’t enough, and if Catherine wasn’t going to move beyond her slick folds soon, Lise might go mad. For now, she stroked her hardened nipples to help move things along, lightly moaning at the combined sensations. 

“Cath--” A sharp inhale cut her off as Catherine’s tongue plunged inside. Her hands gripped the sheets like her life depended on it. Although her feet were planted firmly on the bed, with Catherine’s face between her legs, muscle spasms made it harder and harder to keep steady. 

One hand found itself tangled in Catherine’s sleek black hair, guiding her senselessly. The other had moved to grip the edge of the mattress. Combined with her clenched teeth, it was a failed attempt at keeping herself quiet. 

Just when she thought she’d reached her peak, Catherine slipped in two fingers to replace her tongue. Pleasure rippled through her as she pumped in and out with ease. Her rhythm increased faster and faster and when she finally slid against that sensitive spot, Lise cried out so loud she thought she’d shattered the Dome. It might’ve explained why she was seeing stars. 

When she managed to open her eyes, she noticed Catherine had finally surfaced. Her hair was a mess. Lise liked the idea of seeing her this way more often: scarlet robe falling off one shoulder, smokey eye-shadow accentuating her gaze, and cherry-colored lips glistening.

Catherine wiped her mouth with her thumb, and asked a question Lise was sure she already knew the answer to: “Good?”

Lise was too paralyzed to do anything besides nod. She managed a “Very” between breaths. 

  
Catherine smiled before pressing a kiss against her cheek. In a move that sent chills down Lise’s spine, she whispered in her ear,  _ “Good.” _


End file.
